coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7532 (10th February 2011)
Plot Leanne tries to pretend everything's fine but Peter senses she's on edge. Tracy still thinks Peter should be told about Leanne's affair. Ken refuses to let Tracy put back Peter's recovery needlessly. Lloyd and Eddie are impressed by Cheryl's performance on the switch at Street Cars. Tracy's touched when Simon talks fondly about Leanne. The factory girls are excited about Sally's lunch date with Jeff at a posh restaurant. Carla gives her an extended lunch break. Peter's stunned when Nick tells him that he's leaving for Italy on Friday. Peter asks him to stay and run the bookies while he takes Leanne on honeymoon but Nick's mind is set. Rosie's devastated when Alfie sacks her after a row about her career. Kevin's forced to comfort her but notices that Sophie's upset about something too. He calls at the factory looking for Sally. Julie and Janice enjoy telling him about her lunch date. Tracy's taken aback when Tina attempts to be friendly towards her. Cheryl suggests to Lloyd that the office needs a makeover. Sally bumps into Kevin on the way back from lunch and takes delight in his jealousy. Nick produces a plane ticket and begs Leanne to go with him to Italy. She firmly tells him that she has no intention of leaving her husband. Nick leaves, gutted. Peter sees him exit the flat. Sophie tries to talk to Sally about her problems at college but Rosie interrupts with the news of how Alfie sacked her for not going topless. Sally's furious on her behalf. Peter quizzes Leanne about Nick's visit. She shrugs it off but Peter's not satisfied. He secretly searches through the dustbin and finds the ticket bearing Leanne's name. Cast Regular cast *Leanne Barlow - Jane Danson *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Graeme Proctor - Craig Gazey *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Eddie Windass - Steve Huison *Cheryl Gray - Holly Quin-Ankrah *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Carla Connor - Alison King *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Sian Powers - Sacha Parkinson Guest cast *Jeff Cullen - Steven Houghton Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Underworld - Factory floor *Rosamund Street *Barlow's Bookies *9a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Street *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Nick tries to persuade Leanne to start a new life with him in Italy; Tracy struggles to keep her secret, prompting Tina to lend a sympathetic ear; and Sophie feels left out. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 9,150,000 viewers (7th place). Category:2011 episodes